1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sizer for a hanger. More particularly, this invention relates to a crown sizer for mounting on the metal hook of a hanger. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a hanger having a crown sizer mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of crown sizers is well known in many sectors, in particular, in retail sales domains, for application on products in order to identify them.
In the current state of the art, crown sizers of known type present the problem of being easy to detach from their positioning seat.
Such easy removal involves the risk of goods having missing crown sizers and the risk that certain goods can be exchanged with others by ill-intentioned persons during warehouse stock management or in the stores where the goods are on sale. This fact that is more possible, in particular, when the crown sizer is applied to clothes hangers in general for garment size identification marking.
Moreover, since clothes hangers are normally present in domestic environments, a danger exists in that, if the crown sizers are easily detachable, they are attractive to children as play objects, and because of their reduced size and bright color, they could be mistaken for a candy. Therefore, the danger exists that they could be swallowed.
In order to prevent any negative possibilities, crown sizers have been made that are assembled in an integral manner with a support on a hanger thereby making it very difficult to detach and remove them. However, such a construction compromises the entirety of the support to the point of making re-use of the hanger for different sized garments impossible.